School Days
by Flyby Stardancer Niteflite
Summary: We know the Beast Wars, but what came before that? Set in the time before Flyby Stardancer's Another Time series.


School Days: Year One

By: Flyby and Niteflite

flyby_human_to_bot@hotmail.com

elshreve@hotmail.com

Flyby's Note: This is what happened before the Beast Wars in my series. I have a name guide here for you, so you know the characters with changed names.

Stardancer: Flyby

Strikeout: Niteflite

Windracer: Cheetor

Venus: Airazor

Mithris: Tigatron

Also, Icemechfluid is the Cybertronian version of the Goosebumps books.

Yes, one more thing. 'Parentless' children aren't the same as 'orphaned' children in this universe. 'Parentless' children are children who were made in a factory, while 'orphaned' children are just like the orphans of Earth. They were born, but their parents either died or gave them up. Stardancer is supposedly a parentless child.

**Stardancer**

****

Ah, my 'first day' of school. That's what today is. Let me explain some stuff about myself, first.

Well, I had been a human from the 20th century. Then a few days ago, I had been your everyday 7th grader on a school trip. You see, I played bass in my old school's orchestra and we had been coming home from a festival at Disneyland when a bomb was found seconds before it went off. I'm not sure what happened, but I was found dying on Cybertron.

I was given to medics, but it was clear as crystal to everyone that there was only one way to save me. They changed my spirit into a spark and put me in a blank protoform. And since then I've been filled in on what's gonna happen.

So here I am waiting for class to start. The elders wanted me to start at the youngest class, like everyone else, and I wanted my identity a secret, so I did what the elders told me to. I'm starting a whole new life. I don't need to think of my past one.

"Beeeeep!"

Well, there's the bell. I guess we're supposed to line up for class. I got in line with all the other girls and boys 'my age'. Some of them were quiet, like me, and others were chatting away. Our teacher came and opened the door. Then she told us to line up in the back of the room so she could place us in our seats. After she filled up the first three tables, she said, "Stardancer, you will sit here." I sat down in the seat that she pointed to.

Next, she placed a boy named Windracer in the seat next to me. He had a friendly face, and was all blue. His optics were aqua green.

"Hi! My name's Windracer. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Stardancer." He definitely was as friendly as he looked.

Just then another girl sat down across from me. Her coloring was a mixture of brown and black and her optics were a bright, emerald green.

"Hi! I'm Strikeout. Who are you two?"

"I'm Windracer."

"And I'm Stardancer."

"Nice ta meet'cha," said Strikeout.

Out teacher had finished seating the class. There was now a boy by the name of Jumper at our table. Then the teacher motioned for us to be quiet.

"My name is Booker and I am you teacher for this year." You know, I may learn to like this life.

**Strikeout**

****

Hi! My name is Strikeout. I live on Cybertron with my mommy and daddy. Today is my first day of school. Mommy and Daddy told me that I probably will make friends-forever during school. I hope so. I want to make friends with a girl and a boy.

"Strikeout, honey? Here we are at school. Better get in line."

Waving bye-bye to my mommy, I went over to the line for first-year students. Everyone looks just as nervous as I am. There are so many colors here! There's a purple girl, and there's a red boy! Maybe they'll be my friends. Well, there's no time like the present. (I heard my daddy say that once.)

"Hi! My name's Strikeout! Wanna be friends?" The meanies just laughed and walked away. Well! I offer them perfectly good friendship, and they are too rude to even consider it! Hmm. Maybe I should leave out that part about bein' friends, next time.

"Beeeeep!"

Okay! Time to start school! Please let all of my years at school be good! Just in case, I'll cross my fingers as we go into the classroom.

"Class, I want you to file into the back of the classroom while I assign you four to a table." I listened hard for my name to be called, but the meanies' names were called first.

"Skystreamer, you'll sit here." She pointed at the purple bot. "Novastorm, you're next to Skystreamer." The red boy smiled and slid into his seat. Oh, please, don't put me at their table! I'll be good! Promise.

"You're over here, Strikeout." She pointed to a table where she had just placed a blue boy and a green girl. Thank you! I'll keep my promise!

"Hi! I'm Strikeout. Who are you two?"

"I'm Windracer."  
  


"And I'm Stardancer."

"Nice ta meet'cha." Next to me, a yellow and orange boy bot slid shyly into his seat.  After I asked him a bajillion times, he said;

"I'm Jumper."

Okay, I've met my friends-forever, now, and my teacher, Booker is nice. What I want to know is; can I go home now?

**Windracer**

****

Hiyas! I'm Windracer! Guess what's ultra gear 'bout today? It's my first day of school! My Uncle Optimus told me to make friends today and I'll try to 'cause I don't want to dissa- dissa- make Bigbot mad. Bigbot is what I call my uncle. I've always called him that and he's always let me call him that.

Anyway, Bigbot walked me to school. It was a scary place with all the bigger kids running around and shouting and I didn't want to go to school. Then Bigbot pointed out a group of kids that will be in the same class as me. Most of the kids looked scared.

"Now, you go wait with the other kids, okay Racer?"

"Yes, Bigbot." I walked over to other kids.

"Beeeeep!"

I walked into the classroom. It's even bigger than my room! The teacher told us to line up. Then she started putting people in seats. After forever and ever, she called for me.

"Windracer, your seat is here." I sat down next to a green girl who had green eyes. She looked like what Bigbot sometimes looked when he was reading. I wish I could read human! Of course, I already can read Cybertronian. Everybody knows that. I decided to make friends with the girl.

"Hi! My name's Windracer. What's yours?"

"I'm Stardancer," said the girl. She seems pretty cool, for a girl, that is.

Then Teacher sat a brown and black girl with green eyes across from Stardancer.

"Hi! I'm Strikeout. Who are you two?" asked the new girl.

"I'm Windracer."

"And I'm Stardancer."

"Nice ta meet'cha," said Strikeout. I hope Teacher puts another boy at this table 'cause I don't wanna get cooties!

Cool, she put another boy at the table. Strikeout kept asking, and he finally told us that his name is Jumper.

I was about to ask Jumper something when Teacher asked for us to pay attention to her. She told us what her name is. Book-something, Bookry, Booker, or something like that. I think I'll just call her Teacher.

Soon, it was recess. Yay!! Play time!! I hung out with 'Dancer and Strike. Dancer was humming something.

"What'cha humming 'Dancer?" asked Strike.

"Oh, just a human song I know."

"Can ya sing it for us?" I asked. I'm impressed. How can she remember a whole song?

She started to sing. "Caught in the downpour of a rain of stones

Felt like an exile in the world I had known

So I sought the shelter of my own soul and stayed inside

Words that were sharper that the winter wind

No longer had the power to pierce my skin

And they may not stop but I won't take then in

And I won't hide

"I will be here

I will be strong

I'll face my fears

When the night is long

And still go on

I will be brave

I will be bold

Follow my faith

To a higher road

And I'm not there yet

But I will be."

I notice that everyone else is being quiet and are staring at her. 'Dancer doesn't seem to notice or mind. Geez, she's good. Never in forever could I be able to sing.

"I could choose to keep my feet upon the narrow path

Never cross the open field for that one snake in the grass

But I'd rather risk my heart than never get the chance

To find my way

"I will be here

I will be strong

I'll face my fears

When the night is long

And still go on

I will be brave

I will be bold

Follow my faith to a higher road

And I'm not there yet

But I will be."

I notice 'Dancer's optics have been closed. After forever, she opened them and saw everyone looking at her. She looked at the ground.

**Stardancer**

****

I can't believe I did that! And in front of everyone! Oh well, I didn't mess up...

"That... that was ultra gear!" stammered Windracer. I don't blame him. Kids 'my age' aren't supposed to be able to sing. And to make it harder on me, I love music and am a natural singer. How am I going to explain this?

"Can ya teach me to sing like that?!?" asked Strikeout.

"Sure. We'll start at lunch."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Beeeeep!" Time to go back to class. Well, at least I won't be alone here. It seems like I found two friends in Windracer and Strikeout.

In class, Booker had us start to learn the alphabet. Since I already know it, I offered to help Windracer, Strikeout, and Jumper learn it. It took Strikeout three tries to get it down, Windracer six times, and Jumper eight. We were the only table that had it memorized. Booker was impressed and asked us how we learned it so fast.

" 'Dancer taught us a song that she knows and that helped us," said Strike.

Booker looked at me in surprise. "Would you be willing to teach it to the class?"

"Um... Sure."

Booker went and stopped that class. "Class, I want you to listen to Stardancer. She knows a song that may help you learn the alphabet."

I started to sing. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G. H, I, J, K, L M N O P. Q, R, S. T, U, V. W, X, Y, and Z. Now I know my A, B, C's. Next time won't you sing with me?" Geez... All the kids are looking at me like I'm Albert Einstein. I've known this song for as long as I can remember! It's a baby song! Oh well.

Finally it was time for the before-lunch recess. And singing lessons for Strike. Windracer decided to tag along. We walked until we reached a part of the playground where we'd be left alone.

I showed Strikeout the proper posture. In my old life, I had taken private singing lessons, aside from playing bass at school.

Anyway, I basically only got to teach a little bit. The only singing we did was a single scale. Oh well. At least she's picking it up pretty fast.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. I learned about Strike's and 'Racer's families during that afternoon class. Strike lives with her mother, Venus, and her father, Mithris. 'Racer was orphaned before he was a year old and he lives with his uncle Optimus, whom he calls Bigbot. They're both lucky . They have parents or parent-like figures. I don't. Not anymore.

**Strikeout**

****

A B C D DO RE MI! Stardancer sure is cool! Where'd she learn to sing? It was pretty. She sang a really slow songs. If I sing like her, I want to sing silly songs.

Mommy and Daddy are happy. They asked me while we were walking home what I learned in school. I sang 'Dancer's ABC song. They were impr-, uh, happy.

I showed Mommy my standing up for singing, and sand Do Re Mi for her. I told her that 'Dancer can sing a whole song in HUMAN!

"Well, my little 'bot, I believe that I can teach you a song in Human right now. Let's sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle'."

"Okay Mommy!"

"Here we go!

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are…"

"But Mommy! We know what stars are! They're not little!"

"I know, sweetie.

Up above the clouds so high

Like a diamond in the sky-"

"What's a diamond?"

"A precious stone for human.

Twinkle twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are."

I sang it after Mommy. Daddy came into the room and smile with Mommy.

"Well, my little one, I have a song you might enjoy, courtesy of humans. How about 'The Eensy Weensy Spider'?"

"Sure Daddy!"

Yay! My memory banks will be full of Earth  songs to sing to 'Dancer! I hope she likes "Ring Around the Rosies". Rosies are flowers.

* * * * *

A whole week at school! Now only… um… a lot more to go! 'Dancer taught me a human song "Whistle While You Work". That made 'Racer and me to play tag and whistle to free the person. It would have been even more fun if 'Dancer could whistle. She kept on trying to do something with her mouth. Why didn't she just whirl her servo meters?

Booker has already taught us how to make a sentence in human. "Jane walks the dog." A dog is an animal. An animal is a living non-human from Earth. But animals are not like plants. A plant is a living non-moving non-human. I wonder if humans really look like the pictures in my book.

I know how to count to forever. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… it's fun. I like numbers. Jumper can only count to twenty. 'Dancer can count as high as I can. 'Racer has to think when he gets as high as me.

Today in writing Booker told us to write about what we want to be in human. This is what I wrote.

"What I wanna B

"I like to lern. I wanna help kids like me to lern so I will be a techere. Techeres get two talk too a class and everyone lerns what a dog and numbers are.

"I wanna go too new plases to. I like two explor and see new things. I wanna go on a ship with my frendes and see new plases when I'm done techeing"

Mommy and Daddy will like the second par'graph. They travel the galaxy exploring new places. I want to travel with them and 'Dancer and 'Racer. That'd be fun.

Windracer 

Guess what? I can cross my optics! Bigbot doesn't like it when I do it, but it's fun. I showed 'Dancer and Strike how I do it.

"Wow, Windracer. That's great. How do you do it?"

"Easy. Just look at your nose when I say to, girls."

I touched both their noses. Strike's optics went to my finger right away. 'Dancer looked to one side, then the other side, then straight at me.

"I can't do it."

"It's easy! Follow my finger."

I brought me finger slowly to her nose. 'Dancer crossed her optics!

Huh. I dunno why, but Jumper won't play with us. Too bad. Even though 'Dancer and Strike are girls, they don't have cooties. I wonder why. Skystreamer is crawlin' with 'em.

I don't get why we have to learn so many numbers. Ten is as many fingers as I have, and I'll only have to count up to that many. The extra numbers are for bots with extra fingers, I think. Strike and 'Dancer don't think so. Maybe it's something that only girls get. Jumper doesn't care. He can only count up to twenty. I decided that I'm going to try to be the best. Fastest, smartest, strongest, bestest. If I am not fastest than anyone, then I will be other –ests. Bigbot says this is a good goal. He says that I should always try my best, and if I'm not the best, be happy that I still am better than some who never tried. Whatever that means.

**Stardancer**

Well, school's going well, if slow for me. Already I'm top student with a 110% grade. Most of my time in the evenings and weekends are spent in the HOPCH (Home for Orphaned or Parentless Children) library. I've already read fifteen books and returned them, and have five checked out at the moment. The 'bot in charge of who has what books was really surprised at my level of reading. So what if I can read Anne McCaffrey or Tamora Pierce?

Anyway, I'm having fun at recess with Strike and 'Racer. At the recess before lunch everyday, we have the singing lessons for Strike. 'Racer hangs out with us even though he's convinced that he can't sing. I'm sure that if he tried, he could sing okay. In the lessons, we're beyond scales and posture and are now singing songs. The song we're working on now is "Jurassic Park" by Weird Al. Strike really likes it, even if she and 'Racer don't get all the jokes.

In class, we're doing basic one-digit adding and subtracting. Both 'Racer and Jumper aren't getting it completely, while Strike seems to be enjoying it. In english, we're starting to read simple books. Like the "Spot" books for human children. We only have two subjects a day, so this is all we're doing right now. Next week we'll change to two different subject for that week, and keep rotating.

One lesson I'm learned: there are bullies, mo matter what school you go to. At the before-lunch recess today, Skystreamer and Novastorm, the class bullies, came to our area. They started trying to get me angry, telling me that I was stupid and that I was ugly. Well, I didn't get angry because I knew they were jealous. Me'n Strike are the kids with the top two grades in the class. After us, it's Skystreamer, then Novastorm. When they couldn't get the reaction they wanted from me, they started doing the same kind of thing on Strike. I could tell that the things they were saying were really upsetting Strike, so I came up to defence, with 'Racer right behind.

"You better stop that right now, Skystreamer, Novablast."

"Yeah, you bullies! You don't know what you're talking 'bout!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. What're you going to do, pipsqueaks? Run home crying for mommy?" Oh, that Skystreamer! I just wanted to hit her for that! But I knew I had to keep my calm so that 'Racer and Strike could keep up their courage.

"I'm surprised you know that word, Skystreamer. I always thought you used a limited amount of you CPU," I replied. THAT sure got her mad! She tried to hit me with her fist while Novastorm tried to hit 'Racer. We both dodged the blows quickly, and I grabbed Strike's hand, and we out of there, running towards a yard teacher. 'Racer quickly got ahead of Strike and I. Hey, he _is_ the fastest runner in our class! Once we reached a yard teacher, we explained what had happened, and she complimented us for not trying to hit the bullies back, and for telling her imediately.

I predict we will have problems with Skystreamer and Novastorm until we finish school.

**Strikeout******

Wow, was I scared! I thought I was gonna get beat up for sure. She started saying I was stupid. I was so scared. Then Stardancer and 'Racer came up and saved me! I don't ever wanna talk to Skystreamer again.

I was sittin' a little ways away from 'Dancer and 'Racer. That was because I was readin' a really good book by Dr. Seuss. 'Dancer an' 'Racer were talking to Novablast and _Skystreamer_. 'Dancer started to frown and said something to them. That made them come over to where I was sittin'.

"What you readin'!" Skystreamer said.

"A-a book."

"Lemme see!" Novastorm said. "Ha, ha, ha! Dr. Seuss? I'm done with those baby books. I'm reading _chapter books_ now!" He pushed his Icemechfluid book in my face.

"B-but I like Dr. Seuss."

"I don't know why you have a better grade than me'n' Novastorm if you're still reading _baby books_! Ooh! I know! Teacher's pet!"

"No, I'm not!"

But (yay!) 'Racer and 'Dancer came to save me! 'Racer put his hand on my shoulder and 'Dancer walked right up to the meanies and told 'em to mind their own buisiness, or somethin' like that. Then we ran away to tell Sundart. Windracer got there first. I'm not going to tell Mommy and Daddy. They worry too much already.

I'm so glad I have friends like 'Dancer and 'Racer. Like 'Dancer says… um… oh yeah… wait, forgot it… oh- All for one and one for all, or somethin' like that.

I love "Horton Hatches the Egg". "I meant what I said/And I said what I meant…/An elephant's faithful/One hundred per cent!" Dr. Seuss is cool!

**Windracer******

I can't believe what Skystreamer sand Novastorm did! Those bullies! First they started picking on 'Dancer, but she just brushed it off. Then they started being mean to Srike!

I hated the way they started picking on us! Strike was off readin' (I don't know _why_ her and 'Dancer like to do that) and those bullies started pickin' on her for no reason! I stood next to Strike and put my hand on her shoulder while 'Dancer went up to Skystreamer and told her to stop. Then Skystreamer tried to hit 'Dancer and Novastorm me! Luckily, we both dodged! After that we ran to Sundart, the teacher who was on the playground. We didn't get in trouble! I hope Bigbot's proud of me…


End file.
